


Bluebird

by Remcifer



Category: Batman (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remcifer/pseuds/Remcifer
Summary: El chico entra con el sonido previo de una campanita, encuentra los mismos vivaces ojos azules, esa mirada juguetona que cargaba de adrenalina su sangre y le hacía sentir nuevamente como un adolescente cachondo intentando seducir al amante de paso. La misma sonrisa que hace un ligero hoyuelo en su mejilla y promete las más oscuras fantasías que ningún hombre podría imaginar, no hasta vivirlas con su flexible figura.Pero es todo lo que queda del pasado, cenizas de un fuego intenso consumido, ahora sólo mira un fantasma que va por la ciudad con el rostro de su amante.





	Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalo para mi dulce Jun, que espero le haya gustado

Slade observa tras su taza de café humeante que es tan malo como la cafetería en sí misma. Sólo hay una mujer encantadora sirviendo, los clientes hace mucho se han retirado a dormir, a sus mediocres vidas a salvo del mundo nocturno y sus demonios.   
Él sigue insistiendo como un loco obsesionado, como si las pruebas no fueran suficientes para disuadirlo.  
El chico entra con el sonido previo de una campanita, encuentra los mismos vivaces ojos azules, esa mirada juguetona que cargaba de adrenalina su sangre y le hacía sentir nuevamente como un adolescente cachondo intentando seducir al amante de paso. La misma sonrisa que hace un ligero hoyuelo en su mejilla y promete las más oscuras fantasías que ningún hombre podría imaginar, no hasta vivirlas con su flexible figura.  
Pero es todo lo que queda del pasado, cenizas de un fuego intenso consumido, ahora sólo mira un fantasma que va por la ciudad con el rostro de su amante. La camisa rota, probablemente lleva tiempo sin cambiarla. Su bonito cabello negro, tan hermoso como una noche sin estrellas y del que antes tiraba mientras hacían el amor enredados en sábanas de seda escondidos del mundo y sus monstruos, ahora está cortado al ras dejando al descubierto una horrible cicatriz donde la bala golpeó, destruyendo con ello la vida tan cómoda que llevaban antes dé.  
Comprende que el trabajo tiene sus riesgos, Slade ha pasado por situaciones similares en donde es más posible ver la luz al final del túnel que un nuevo amanecer, sin embargo allí están, como dos malditos sobrevivientes.  
Quiere, desea más que muchas cosas en el mundo, poder apretar sus dedos desnudos alrededor de la garganta de quien hizo esto, de quien echó abajo todas sus fantasías y planes, incluso si es el murciélago mismo por poner al pajarito azul en plena línea de batalla.  
Los niños no son soldados.   
Sin embargo se queda sentado sobre un sillón que cruje bajo su peso, color rojo chillón y con sospechosas manchas, mirando sin disimular al muchacho, al Dick Grayson que ahora no lo reconoce porque ha dejado a Nigthwing atrás y con eso también ha relegado al Deathstrokea a ser sólo un fantasma del pasado, un cuento para niños.   
Tomó su tiempo, dudando si debería o no acercarse. Si sería prudente recordarle las cosas que compartieron como enemigos, como renuentes aliados y también siendo amantes. Su historia ha sido complicada desde el inicio, ni siquiera pueden mostrar su “relación NO definida” en público porque crearía todo un enorme drama familiar con Batman, posiblemente volverían a tener charlas sobre moralidad que prefería evitar a favor de noches pasionales con sexo caliente y piel tersa bajo sus caricias.   
Han sobrevivido todo este tiempo ahogándose en la pasión necesitada de dos cuerpos, durante frías noches invernales en las cuales se acurrucaban cerca el uno del otro, en los interminables veranos donde Dick parecía mucho más dispuesto a soltarlo un poco para dejarle respirar el viciado aire de la ciudad que se colaba por sus ventanas entreabiertas tras las largas patrullas a veces compartidas.  
Le intentó consolar durante las peleas con el murciélago, cuando fue reemplazado una y otra vez por versiones defectuosas de sí mismo, incluso al perder a su insufrible hermanito. Slade estuvo allí, a su manera, acariciando la larga espalda desnuda, enterrando sus dedos en el espeso cabello negro que ahora había desaparecido casi por completo dejando sólo una fina capa a ras del cráneo y una fea cicatriz que repudiaba. Estuvo siempre brindándole tanto apoyo como podía.   
No había manera de que le dejara ahora, cuando lo necesitaba más, cuando parecía tan perdido, tan dispuesto a terminar el trabajo de aquella infame bala.  
Probablemente Wintergreen haría alusión a su estupidez. Era un chico que podía arreglárselas por sí mismo, ni siquiera a sus hijos les ponía tanta atención ni preocupación como demostraba con Grayson. Pero era tan diferente, era como ver apagado el sol y no llorar ante su ausencia, como si le fuera arrancado algo desde dentro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí.   
—Por favor no me mate…  
La voz llegó temblorosa y finalmente Slade levantó la cabeza del café que sostenía. Un trago más y estaba muy dispuesto a vomitarlo aunque él ya no pudiera enfermar gracias a sus mejoras.  
Durante un breve lapso, el tiempo que le tomó procesar la situación, el arma apuntando a la amable mujer y el encapuchado en la entrada pidiendo dinero, casi tuvo el impulso de detener al ladrón, estamparlo contra la pared para desahogar con él lo que sentía que el mundo le había robado.   
Entonces lo meditó mejor, ¿y sí eso necesitaba? Quizás era como su naturaleza, por más que intentaran arrebatarle su identidad, cercano o no a la muerte, el Deathstroke estaba sepultado firmemente en la médula de sus huesos y la acción sólo le traería de vuelta.  
Quizás Nigthwing estaba también allí dentro, en algún lado.   
Creyó tener razón al principio al oírle interferir, siguiendo atentamente los movimientos del pequeño pajarito azul mientras este sacaba su cartera y la tendía para el delincuente. Parecía tan indiferente, tan distinto al parlanchín Robin que tuvo el placer de conocer en lo que parecía otra vida muy distinta.  
Una taza voló por los aires, dejando un ladrón inconsciente, a una mujer con la más jugosa propina que jamás recibiría y a él sin decidirse entre la estupefacción o la satisfacción.  
La violencia no era un placer, sin embargo a veces podía deleitarse con ella.   
Los ojos azules encontraron el suyo a través de las pocas mesas, sintió su cuerpo tensarse ligeramente, a la espera.  
—Entonces ¿vas a hacer algo más que mirarme?   
Su sonrisa era igual, ligeramente ladeada, un poco pícara pero con una promesa esperando detrás, incluso así se sentía mal, sentía que algo faltaba en esos ojos, quizás el reconocimiento o un desafío, quizás Slade estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tener al Nigthwing que se había olvidado de mirar realmente a Richard Grayson.  
No era sólo su apretado uniforme ni la sombra de Batman. Era un chico huérfano con heridas por sanar, que ponía una sonrisa cuando por dentro algo se estaba rompiendo o intentando repararse.  
Dio un cabeceo de asentimiento y dejó otra jugosa propina antes de seguirlo hacía el viento frío de la noche, había unas cuentas estrellas en el firmamento pero la ciudad brillaba por sí misma y no hizo falta mirar los cielos para pensar en lo hermoso que seguía siendo, incluso con ese aspecto desagradable de chico malo y caminando sin ningún rumbo hasta que Slade le guio a su propio apartamento, uno temporal conseguido en el afán de mantenerlo vigilado. Grayson seguía siendo más poesía andante que todas esas estrellas en lo alto y las asquerosas calles alrededor.   
No hubo necesidad de palabras, sus bocas tenían algo más interesante que hacer mientras se deslizaban dentro, sin encender las luces y tropezando con los pocos muebles que quedaban alrededor. Slade nunca fue un coleccionista de baratijas.   
Sus dedos conocían el trayecto, recorrieron la esbelta espalda saludando a las viejas cicatrices esparcidas en esa piel ligeramente bronceada, acunaron su trasero redondo como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para sostener al otro.  
Y entonces Richard se apartó, con los labios húmedos, la mirada confusa y seguramente miles de preguntas formulándose despacio en su mente.  
Slade no quiso dejarle acabar ninguna, besó su cuello con el hambre de un hombre moribundo aferrándose a sus últimos segundos de gloria antes de descender al sepulcro. Arrebató la chaqueta de cuero y la camisa raída. Volvió a acariciar cada centímetro hasta que todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir, consumiéndose a sí mismo en el delicioso calor compartido.   
Había distintas maneras de hacer temblar a Nigthwing, al que él conocía, al menos.  
Dick siempre insistía en mirarlo mientras estaban follando, disfrutaba enredar sus maravillosos muslos en torno a sus caderas mientras Slade se mecía de adelante hacia atrás o lo doblaba por la mitad queriendo comprobar la flexibilidad del primer Robin; le apretaba entre las calientes paredes de su cuerpo conforme susurraba dulces palabras de afecto, o bien, cuando estaba realmente enfadado por alguna estupidez que Slade había hecho (lo cual sucedía bastante seguido) solía montarlo con fuerza, dejándole mordidas violentas sobre los hombros o el cuello como un castigo o recordatorio, aun así le miraba a los ojos, le miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules a cada embate.  
Este nuevo hombre que sostenía entre sus brazos lo hacía todo tan distinto y tan similar que era una mezcla de confusión y nostalgia.  
Le había dado la espalda, Slade repartía besos interminables por cada musculo tenso, mirando el ondular sensual a medida que su trasero en forma de corazón se empujaba al encuentro de sus manos y a la fricción constante de su pene erecto.   
¿Cuántos hombres no conocerían esa hermosa figura? ¿Cuántos más recorrerían el camino de los dioses ahora que Dick Grayson había olvidado a quien pertenecía cada aliento que tomaba?  
Slade mordió con fuerza la unión entre el cuello y el hombro, como si quisiera dejar una marca de propiedad permanente y hacer llorar al niño al mismo tiempo.   
Sintió sacudirse el cuerpo que aprisionaba, escuchó el jadeo ahogado seguido de un par de gemidos mientras comenzaba a mecerse al encuentro, buscando más de la violencia que había despertado entre los dos.   
Entonces se convirtió en una lucha por el poder, por quién podía dejar más marcas sobre el cuerpo ajeno, quien podría permanecer presente incluso tras el inminente amanecer que se acercaba, como un monstruo, dispuesto a acabar todas las fantasías y el pequeño espacio robado entre los dos. Así se sentía antes, aprovechando callejones oscuros para robarse besos, pequeños lapsos de un trabajo y otro para reencontrarse bajo las sábanas.   
—Te necesito ya…  
Richard se estiró sobre las sábanas revueltas en busca del primer cajón, sin esperar permiso o indicaciones, escarbó en este mientras Slade le empujaba hacía abajo hasta que su pelvis quedó completamente aplastada, hasta que sus dedos presionaron el hueso de la cadera y pudo descansar la pesada erección entre los redondos glúteos de manera juguetona.  
Grayson buscaba lubricante pero terminó sacando una pequeña cajita negra que Slade simplemente desechó allí dentro semanas atrás, cuando fue obvio que Nigthwing no volvería.  
— ¿Estás comprometido? Felicidades, supongo.   
Le dio una mirada por sobre su hombro. Si bien no era lo más hermoso que Deathstroke hubiera contemplado en mucho tiempo, seguía teniendo el inigualable encanto del chico maravilla y durante un momento simplemente se quedó arrodillado sobre él mirándolo, antes de estirarse, tomar el anillo y deslizarlo en el dedo que correspondía, en aquellas manos que conocían su cuerpo, que lo conocieron en otro tiempo.  
—Nunca se lo dije y ya no importa, te lo puedes quedar…apuesto a que pagará un techo sobre tu cabeza.   
Si este Dick sospecha no dice nada, simplemente observa la piedra azul incrustada, quizás preguntándose por qué es exactamente del color de sus ojos o la forma en que queda perfectamente ajustada alrededor de su dedo.   
—No necesito un techo más que para dormir.   
Le responde en cambio, sacándose la pequeña joya y dejándola sobre la cómoda antes de volver a escarbar buscando lubricante, si es inusualmente cuidadoso con ella es algo en lo que Slade no va a pensar, no teniéndolo desnudo y dispuesto a brindarle un vendaje sobre las heridas que se abrirán.  
No está muy seguro de si hacen el amor o sólo tienen sexo, está muy cansado para averiguarlo.

Horas después despierta ante el sonido de alguien asaltando su cocina y se levanta sólo para encontrar al mequetrefe sentado sobre la encimera, con un plato de cereal en su regazo y una taza de café caliente dispuesta para él.   
Siempre ha guardado las golosinas que le gustan a su pequeño glotón, no dice nada mientras da el primer sorbo. Se siente tan similar y a la vez distinto que prefiere ignorar el dolor inminente creciendo en un lugar de su pecho. Quizás por fin va a disfrutar su primer infarto.  
—Te conocía ¿verdad? Antes del disparo, te conocía.  
Es una afirmación así que no tiene por qué responder pero igualmente lo hace tras el cuarto sorbo de café. Sigue siendo tan malo como todo lo demás que prepara Dick, aun así lo bebe con gusto a sabiendas que no habrá otra oportunidad para ser envenenado por algo que le prepare.   
—Sí.  
Y allí lo deja. Dick sigue esperando, sus ojos penetrantes queriendo arrancarle quizás las experiencias compartidas, lo que Slade espera de él, aunque a estas alturas ya ni siquiera creía que se quedaría para una charla post orgasmo.  
—Eres el primero que no quiere hacerme recordar otra vida y lo maravillosa que fue.   
Slade encoge los hombros con indiferencia fingida, ha aprendido bien a restarle importancia a las cosas. Además, quizás no es del todo malo tener fuera a Nigthwing, su línea de trabajo es siempre insegura, un día algún loco podría intentar matarlo a palancazos, atravesarlo con una espada o dispararle en serio, prefiere tener a este desagradable idiota antes que una tumba más sobre la cual sentirse enfurecido.  
—Nunca fuimos amigos, ni siquiera sabían que teníamos sexo. No éramos nada el uno del otro.   
Y lo fueron todo. Hay una emoción que hace a Dick Grayson sonreír, esa luz pasada pareciendo recobrar fuerza, como si estuviera allí sepultado en alguna parte esperando el estímulo adecuado.  
—Lo sé, me conocías demasiado bien anoche… Soy Gray, Rick o como quieras llamarme ahora, pero ya no soy ese que tú recuerdas. Lo lamento.   
Slade vuelve a beber del café, mira alrededor a la pequeña cocina del pequeño apartamento que lleva semanas alquilando. Todo se siente demasiado molesto ahora. Se siente idiota por esperar un milagro cuando no ha sido más que un hombre carente de fe.   
—Me llamabas Slade, aunque me gusta el nombre que me diste anoche, daddy suena adecuado.


End file.
